1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to balancing transformers and more particularly to a ring balancer used for current sharing in a multi-lamp backlight system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In liquid crystal display (LCD) applications backlight is needed to illuminate the screen to make a visible display. With the increasing size of LCD display panels (e.g., LCD television or large screen LCD monitor), cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) backlight systems may operate with multiple lamps to obtain high quality illumination for the display. One of the challenges to a multiple lamp operation is how to maintain substantially equal or controlled operating currents for the respective lamps, thereby yielding the desired illumination effect on the display screen, while reducing electronic control and power switching devices to reduce system cost. Some of the difficulties are discussed below.
The variation in operating voltage of a CCFL is typically around ±20% for a given current level. When multiple lamps are connected in parallel across a common voltage source, equal current sharing among the lamps is difficult to achieve without a current balancing mechanism. Moreover, lamps with higher operating voltages may not ignite after ignition of lower operating voltage lamps.
In constructing a display panel with multiple lamps, it is difficult to provide identical surrounding conditions for each lamp. Thus, parasitic parameters for each lamp vary. The parasitic parameters (e.g., parasitic reactance or parasitic capacitance) of the lamps sometimes vary significantly in a typical lamp layout. Differences in parasitic capacitance result in different capacitive leakage current for each lamp at high frequency and high voltage operating conditions, which is a variable in the effective lamp current (and thus brightness) for each lamp.
One approach is to connect primary windings of transformers in series and to connect lamps across respective secondary windings of the transformers. Since the current flowing through the primary windings is substantially equal in such a configuration, the current through the secondary windings can be controlled by the ampere-turns balancing mechanism. In such a way, the secondary currents (or lamp currents) can be controlled by a common primary current regulator and the transformer turns ratios.
A limitation of the above approach occurs when the number of lamps, and consequently the number of transformers, increases. The input voltage is limited, thereby reducing the voltage available for each transformer primary winding as the number of lamps increases. The design of the associated transformers becomes difficult.